


shrekiyama yaoi

by superhighschoollevelskylord



Category: Shrek Series, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhighschoollevelskylord/pseuds/superhighschoollevelskylord





	1. Chapter 1

tsukiyama was listening to kaneki breathe thru his phone. he was trying to get off to that but something was amiss. he was being watched by soemthing. but what was it. he turned aroudn and frowned. there was nobody there ?!

tsukiyama was suspiciouis by this poiint so he hung up on kanekki an went to check on what was happening outside. "ce est moi tsukiyama" he said. he was learning french. tsukiyama could not speak english but he knew some french :)

"HELLO?!" he shouted. he knew that was an english word that the person would probably know. even though they were all in japan. whatever man.

"ELLO LAD... DON'T BE AFRAID, IT'S JUST ME. SHREK." said a mysterious voice,. somehow tsukiayama understood.

"who are you" he said.

"oh nobody :)" shek sid

tsukiyama was afriad of this green man. he didn't knwo what was hapepning or why he had a green, scottish intruder in his house. his voice was almost calming but his green tint was ALARMING. this man... no... this OGRE. had broken into his HOUSE. oly shit .

getting up form his crouhicng postition, tsukiyam went towards the ogre. the smell of onions eminated to tsukiyamas nostrils. the oniony scent was revolting but somewhat attractive. why was tsukiyama like this. why did he get turned on by the sweet onion. was it because of his longtime crush on sam, the onion man ?!

"LAD COME HERE TO SHREKY." shrek said in his BOOMING voice.

tsukiyama shuu got up and smiled. he turned the lights on and flinched at the sight of the towering ogr. he wasliek 50 feet tall compared to shuu who was like, 3 feet tall ( he waas 5 ft 11, 180 cm... nice )

in reality, tsukiyama had the Big Plan to DESTROY shrek when he wasn't paying attention but then he paused. should he kill the ogre or... eat the ogre. it was one thign to eat kaneki but to eat... AN ORGRE !? that was a rare thing. you dont see ogres anymore because SOMEBODY (lord farquaad) KICKEd them out of the city. can you believe it? tsukiyama only knew aobot this because when he was trying to hang out with kaneki, they had soem weird kidn of chat abotu shrek, and since tsukiyma ahad never seen shrek, kaneki and hide took him to the library or w/ev to watch it. the dubbed version of shrek wasn't that good from the get go so they watched the subbed shrek :)

he came to a decision: he would use shrek to get kaneki, then eat both of them. maybe he'd just frame shrek? idk. his plan wasn't solid.

"que voulez-vous de moi, tsukiyama shuu. Je parle le français parce que je suis un noob. seulement le public de langue française sera diverti par ce hasard français, mais ce est moi, tsukiyama shuu." he said to shrek. shrek looked at him like some sort of god because he spoke french. h oly shit.

"LAD YOU SPEAK FRENCH. THATS SO IMPRESSIVE I MIGHT CRY. I MIGHT CRY BIG SHREKY TEARS AND HAVE TO WIPE THEM AWAY WITH MY SHREK HANDS. MY YAOI HANDS... WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THAT" shrek yelled. in reality, he was just talking normally but he was excited and tsukiyama's small ears picked up noises more sensitively. wtf.

shrek surprised tsukiyam by pickign him up ! he grabed his waist and removed his shirt. tsukiyaa cold not have been MORE turned on. except for like, if kaneki was here,. breathing on bhim. T_T

"shrék!" tsukima said. he was hyper. shreks wartm hands rubbed over his ribs and soft chest. shrek, cradling tsukiyama in his arms, carried him over to a random room.

"I KNOW IM NOT KANEKI BUT HOPEFULY IM NOT A BAD SUBSTITUTE ;)" shrek said . tsukiyama blushed. but still, this part was a big part of his plan.


	2. tsukiyamas plan

tsukiyama planned out that he would start out by seducing the ogre man (shrek) and then he would win his trust. then he would get shrek to invite the small kaneki ken guy over without hide or w/ev. then kaneki and shrek would part ways at tsukiyams house and kaneki would rush into his arms and be his. then the two of them would get married. orrrrr tsukiyama would eat kaneki. :)

the plan could go in 2 ways.

the main course goes like this,

-seduce ogre

-let shrek and kaneki come to his large house

-invite kaneki in.

then, it splits into 2 sub ways.

course A:

-kaneki and tsukiyama DATE and have fun :)

-they get married

-nothing bad happens to them

-cool

course B:

-tsukiyama eats kaneki ken

but first he'd probably need to seduce shrek soem more. he'd have to use his... tsukiyama charms :/ It wasn't easy being tsukiyama and the more u thought about it the more you had to feel bad for the guyy. he was always getting hit on for looking So Damn Fine, and he was always so good looking. and everyone always talked to him.

plus he spoke french. how can yu resist someone like that.


End file.
